


You Changed My Life

by ELIE0304



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, I'm warning you!, Its a mystery to me too XD, M/M, RanAi, Ranmaru x Ai, This is what I'm born XD, Why am I making their life miserable?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: If there is one point in your life that you wanted to change what will it be?He thought he was okay already. He always say to his friends that he's fine. But just because of one question.ONE. FUCKING. QUESTION.The ice wall that he built to protect his broken heart is slowly crumbling to pieces.





	1. PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here's another one-shot for all of you guys who ships these two!
> 
> I love them so much and I can't get enough of them!!
> 
> And this fic is also a thank you gift that I dedicated for Crystal for that wonderful heart wrenching fic she made... I love it so much... So here's a special treat for all of you!
> 
> ENJOY!

**☆☆☆☆☆♪♪♪♪♪☆☆☆☆☆**

_If there is one point in your life that you wanted to change what will it be?_

That question kept on bugging Ranmaru ever since it was asked of him in an interview he did today.

It shocked him per se as long forgotten memories flashed on his mind. Thanks to being a pro in the idol world he was able to cover up that seconds of stillness to give a mundane answer that will surely be accepted by his fans.

But it will never be accepted by his heart.

_If only I was there with you._

_If only I ignored that request._

_Then maybe...._

_Maybe I would have been able to save you._

_I wish I can turn back time to that day._

Ranmaru looks outside the window of his car and watches silently as the scenery passes by. He lets the thoughts flow into his head.

One by one.

As it torture him slowly and painfully. 

_Just stop._

He can hear his heart screaming inside.

Why? After so many years had passed? He thought he had moved on by now.

He thought he was okay already. He always say to his friends that he's fine. But just because of one question.

ONE. FUCKING. QUESTION.

The ice wall that he built to protect his broken heart is slowly crumbling to pieces.

He can hear his heart longing. Reaching out to something that will never be reached. Wanting SOMEONE to comeback but is forever gone. Never to return.

_If only--_

Ranmaru was jerked out of his thoughts when his manager spoke. Without him knowing he arrived back into his apartment. He thanked his manager and then dragged his tired body up to his own floor.

When he arrived at his flat and opened the door he didn't even bother to open the lights. The moon outside is enough to illuminate his flat. He sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes. Unfortunately without him noticing his tears streamed down on his face. 

People had always thought that Ranmaru is living a life he always wanted. He have a good job as an idol. He now have his own band that is soaring up and up. A nice flat of his own. He managed to save his family from the debts his father had incurred from before. 

The only lacking in his life, as what people would say, is a girlfriend. 

And Ranmaru have no qualms in changing that.

Ranmaru pulled out his wallet and stared longingly at the picture he cherished the most. He have everything but not the one he loves the most.

_Ai..... I missed you...._

Looking at the picture of the cyan haired young man that was not only his bandmate before but also his lover, Ranmaru can't help but go back to the times when the cyan haired angel was by his side.

**Flashback**

Ranmaru didn’t intend to fall in love with Ai in the first place. Heck it didn’t even cross his mind that he’s going to fall for his bandmate. But then it happened. He had fallen into Ai, literally on that.

They were practicing a dance and unfortunately because of Reiji’s enthusiasm he knocked over Ai and since Ranmaru was also there beside Ai he reached his arm on instinct and was able to catch the cyan haired man by the waist and pulled the other man to his chest. Ai managed to grab him by the shoulders and as their eyes met something seems to click.

Ranmaru realized that his heart is suddenly beating so fast and why is it that it looks like there are floating flowers around Ai. And then the cyan haired man had the gall to blush and Ranmaru can’t stop his face from burning also. If it wasn’t for Reiji’s voice the silver haired rocker wouldn’t have let go of the younger man.

Ranmaru decided to ignore Reiji’s teasing grin at that time.

He have a pressing matter at hand to focus about including the reason why his heart is suddenly beating fast. He looks at Ai’s direction only to find him looking also at him and their eyes met again. Ai was the one who broke the contact looking away shyly and that’s when Ranmaru realize something.

He likes Ai in a romantic sense.

Fuck.

He smacks his hand onto his face when this realization sinks in as he can feel his face burning. With a quick shout of “Bathroom!” he went out to calm his beating heart.

Ranmaru didn’t mention it to anyone either nor did he confessed. They pass by each other like normal and greet each other. They practice together along with the other members of Quartet Night. It was like how it was before.

But this time the silver haired man can’t help but let his gaze wonder towards the youngest member always looking out for him and always making sure that Ai is comfortable. Doing little things for the cyan haired man like buying him drinks after a hard practice or maybe passing the towel towards the younger man with the pretense that Ai shouldn’t get a cold because it will be a bother. He will also tease Ai just so he can see that cute pout.

Sometimes he would find himself visiting the grounds at night just so he can see and hear Ai singing. When Reiji caught him doing that he just gave a lousy excuse that he was just passing by to get to the kitchen which is located at the other side of building amd far away from the grounds but near the door rooms. Reiji didn’t say anything.

Sometimes when Ranmaru is feeling good he would ask Ai about opinions about different kinds of things. Because let’s admit it, even though Ai is younger than Ranmaru he knows a lot of things. And in those moments Ranmaru would throw a “I’m hungry let’s eat outside.” And no! It’s not a date. Ranmaru is just hungry and he can’t just leave Ai. Fuck who would believe that anyway.

Ranmaru doesn’t know if he wants to date Ai, if he wants to know whether the other man feels the same way as him or he wants something from this. But Ranmaru trusts his instincts and he will let his instincts guide him.

His instincts never failed him before.

And damn was he right.

As they were going back to the master course house after their session of “discussing opinions in one of the café nearby but it’s not a date”, Ai had dropped the bomb.

They were walking on the pathway back when Ai suddenly stopped. Ranmaru looks questioningly at the other who is gazing up at the big moon above them the wind blowing his cyan hair in every direction that makes him stand out more than the moon, in Ranmaru's humble opinion that his.

“The moon…..” Ai started and Ranmaru looks up.

“It’s beautiful.” Ai ended and Ranmaru looks at the angel in front of him.

“Ah… But…” Ranmaru stopped and Ai looks at him to ask why.

“You’re more beautiful than the moon Ai.” Ranmaru doesn’t know what made him say it and it sounds so cheesy and out of his character but he feels it was just the right moment to do so. The blush that grace Ai’s cheeks is worth it.

“Ranmaru… I’ve been meaning to ask this before.”

“What is it?” Suddenly Ranmaru feels nervous is it that moment already?

“Are you trying to woo me?” Ai asked with a straight tone that it made Ranmaru snort and started laughing.

Ai pouted and Ranmaru walk towards the other man while still laughing. When he was in front of Ai he did stop laughing but his smile widened at the adorable pout on the younger man’s face. “What’s so funny about that?”

Ranmaru shook his head and then gathering his courage he cups Ai’s face with both hands and tilting it up as his thumb grazes those smooth cheeks. “Nothing is funny.” He said in a soft voice as he looks tenderly at those cyan colored eyes. “What if I am wooing you? What are you going to do about it?”

Those cyan colored eyes widened at the words Ranmaru had uttered. Ai avoided his gaze and Ranmaru for a moment thought his instincts might have betrayed him. But Ai met his gaze once again and even if his cheeks became pink, Ai said with a conviction in his voice “It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

“Cheeky brat.” Ranmaru said with humor but then he became serious again. “And what if I want to kiss you?”

Ai grabbed Ranmaru by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down. “Then go on and kiss me.”

Ranmaru didn’t need to be told twice as he swooped down and kissed Ai. It was a light kiss at first until it got heated and tongues gets involve but unfortunately for Ranmaru he needed air to breath. “Oh… not up to it?” Ai asked with a teasing grin and Ranmaru clicked his tongue. “You just wait you cheeky brat. You’ll see what I’m up to.”

With that he dragged Ai as they run back at the dorms. They ended up in Ranmaru’s room because it was the closest and good thing that Starish is on tour because they are alone. That night they went all the way and it was one of the best nights Ranmaru and Ai had.

It didn’t take long for the other two quartet night members to get what’s with them. Camus scoffs at him and reminded Ranmaru and Ai that relationships are supposed to be forbidden but because Ranmaru threatened that he will tell to everyone about what Camus had been doing with his own charge they made a sound agreement. Reiji congratulated them and was very supportive.

When it’s only the four of them Ranmaru and Ai isn’t ashamed to be all over each other. And then Starish discovered about them but good thing their kouhais are all trustworthy so Ranmaru and Ai’s relationship are still among QN and Starish.

And it didn’t take long also for Shining to find out about it.  Ai was nervous but when Ranmaru said that “No matter what happens I will never let go of you, Ai. I love you.”, his worries vanished and him and Ranmaru prepared themselves to face Shining.

They were both ready to lose everything because they have each other to hold onto. And their friends said that they will stood up also for them. They have such great friends.

And Shining is really full of surprises. After hearing their side and opinions they were shock when Shining said that it’s okay for them to be together. With one condition.

They have to be in a BL movie titled “Takumi-kun series”.

And Ranmaru and Ai won’t even say no to an offered work.

Their relationship just bloomed from that. They don’t have to hide anymore and it’s okay to be sweet with Ai because people will just think that they are close because of the movie. And also fangirls starts shipping them and was even wishing that they would be together in real life also. If only they knew though that their wishes had been granted a long time ago.

Their work keeps on piling up and there are times when they will fight also. But the fight never turned so serious and lasts long because both of them will apologize to each other at the end. Not wanting the day to end with each of them being upset with the other.

Ranmaru is contented with everything already. He was happy already and was very thankful for having Ai in his life. It was never that boring and he never have to shoulder everything by himself anymore.

Even if people kept on telling him that Ai is an android and androids don’t feel Ranmaru doesn’t care at all. He loves Ai and Ai is doing his best to give that love back although he does not understand it fully. They are happy with each other. Things like that doesn’t matter.

Until that day had come.

The day where Ai was taken from him for good.

Him and Ai have different works on that day. Ai is with Shinomiya and Sho that time while Ranmaru have a photoshoot together with Ren and Masato. Ren had been pestering him to hang out with him and Masato and Ranmaru kept on declining saying that he’s going to pick Ai at his filming site.

But Ren being clever decided to butt in Ai and Ranamaru’s conversation when the two are talking on the phone. Ai told him that he should go but Ranmaru was adamant to be where Ai is.

In all honesty that day he keeps on checking his phone and exchanging messages with Ai. He feels unsettled and all he wanted to do is be with Ai. He can’t shake off the feeling that something feels off ever since last night when they were laying on Ranmaru’s bed together.

In the end Ai managed to convince Ranmaru to go and hang out with his two kouhais because its been a long time. Reluctantly Ranmaru decided to go with the promise that Ai will be waiting for him to return back into the dorms.

It didn’t happen though.

Him and his two kouhai where enjoying themselves, or more like only his two kouhai were enjoying themselves while he just sits there as he drinks. Suddenly he received a call from Shinomiya.

“What’s the matter?”

“Ranmaru! Come into the filming set! Hurry!! Ai had been in an accident!!!”

Ranmaru had felt like a bucket of ice had been poured over him as he paled and bolted out of the club. Ren and Masato immediately followed him and on their way to the set Ren and Masato had received the same news.

Upon arriving Ranmaru was shock that not many people were there the other Starish and QN members are also there but Ranmaru paid them no mind as he kept on asking where is Ai. Everyone avoided his gaze and then Reiji came to him and puts his hand onto his shoulder. “He’s still under there.” He said in a terrified voice as he pointed at the mountain of steel bars being carefully moved one by one.

Ranmaru felt his legs gave up as he kneeled at the ground and looked helplessly as tears pour down his face. _‘Please let him be alright. Please let him be alright.’_ He keeps on chanting inside his head and prayed to whoever is up there listening to let his lover be okay.

If it was a normal man who got crushed by that many steel bars they would immediately die. But Ai is different. Ai will make it.

_‘Please Ai…. Please don’t leave me. I need you. Don't do this to me.'_

With the swirling emotions of being terrified and sadness inside him he does not even hear the words his friends are saying.

“Why is it there are only a few people here?”

“Shining does not want anyone to discover what Ai is so he assigned people whom he trusted to oversee this.”

“The construction going at the side gave in and there is a staff that was supposed to be crushed under it. But Ai-chan pushed that staff and was the one who got crushed instead.”

Ranmaru’s eyes widens when he saw the hand of his lover. “AI!” He stood up and run towards where the accident is but Ren and Reiji and Tokiya got to him stopping him. “Let me go! Let me go! Ai! Ai!” He keeps on shouting and everyone despairs at the sound of his broken voice. They felt more than they heard what Ranmaru feels at the moment.

When the steel bars were fully  removed out of sight everyone gasps, shock and sorrow written on their faces. The others who can’t take the site turned their heads away not being able to look at the tattered body of their friend they cherished the most.

Using all of his strength Ranmaru pushed the three away from him and run and kneeled beside Ai’s tattered and crushed body. His eyes are open wide but they are dead.  The proof of him being an android was open to everyone. That he was made of machine and program. But Ranmaru doesn’t care.

With shaking hands he gently took Ai’s head and laid it on his lap as tears streams down his face. He closed Ai’s eyes. He will forever love those eyes no matter how many years will pass. He will forever love Ai no matter how many years pass. He will forever treasure those times he had with Ai.

“I’m sorry… Love… I should have been here…. If only I was here… Ai…” More tears streams down his face as his body shook as he clutched Ai closed to his chest. “No…. Please don’t leave me… No Ai…. I love you… please… NO!!!!!!”

That day Quartet Night disbanded.

According to the one who made Ai, the man who Ai called Father, Ai is beyond repair. Most of his important parts and programs are destroyed and there are no back up since they deleted his program when Ai approached his Father and told him about his relationship with Ranmaru. He said that deleting the program on how Ai was made is the only way he could think of to set Ai free.

Ai’s fans mourned at the loss of their idol. Ai’s father mourned the loss of his son. Shining and the other teachers and friends mourned the loss of a wonderful artist and friend. His kouhais had mourned the loss of their senpai and dear friend. The Quartet Night members mourned the loss of their comrade and dear friend.

Ranmaru mourned the loss of his bandmate, partner, friend and lover.

A week after the accident Ranmaru disappeared.

It was a year after when Shining found him and offered him to be an idol again. He was reluctant at first but then he remembered the promise he made on Ai’s grave.

To stand up again and be proud.

To continue life creating music that will inspire others. 

To shine brighter than any star.

He did. He was able to stand up again and be proud again.

He created music that inspires others.

He is now shining brighter than any star.

**End of Flashback**

_If there is one point in your life that you wanted to change what will it be?_

Ranmaru does not want to change anything. He don’t need to change anything.

He just wants Ai back.

To feel him again. To kiss him again. To hold him tight again. To make love to him again. To love Ai.

He would GIVE anything.

“Just bring him back to me. Ai, I miss you so much it hurts. I want you back. I want you back.”

**THE END**

**Or is it really?**


	2. You Changed My Life (Sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there is one point in your life that you wanted to change what will it be?
> 
> I don't need to change it.
> 
> I just want you here with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! It's me again bringing you the sequel of my last story "You Changed My Life".
> 
> This story is dedicated to my dear friends MikazeAimi and Crystal... I love you guys!!
> 
> Credits for the lyrics and translation of Innocent Wind goes to silvermoon249 at LJ.
> 
> I'm sorry for any typo error you will find here..
> 
> So this is for all of you RanAi shippers out there!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

It's been so long since the last time he saw him upfront.

It's been so long since the last time he heard his gruff voice personally.

It's been so long since the last time he was able to touch him.

It's been so long since the last time he had been held by him.

Time had passed before he was able to wake up again.

A lot of time.

He missed him so much.

But what's important is now.

Finally.

After years had passed.

_Ranmaru._

"Please come in."

 

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

 

"RanRan!"

The silver haired rocker turned his head and was greeted by his long time friend.

"Reiji."

Said brown haired man jogged towards him with a wide smile. "Long time no see RanRan! How have you been?"

"I'm good." Ranmaru replied.

"But busy I presume?"

"Ah."

They continue to walk inside exchanging news about each other and their friends. Reiji doesn't mind talking as much as he can he knows RanRan won't say much either but he's still listening.

And then Ranmaru suddenly stopped making Reiji look at him confusedly. "Is something wrong RanRan?"

The silver haired rocker looks at his surroundings.

This is it. This is the exact place where he and Ai confessed to each other. The exact place where he and Ai shared their first kiss.

Memories floods his mind as he looks up. There's no moon and only the clear blue sky above.

 _'Is this what they call bittersweet memories?'_ Ranmaru can't help thinking. Then he remembered another special place.

"Sorry Reiji but go ahead to Shining's office. I'll catch up to you." With that Ranmaru run towards another place leaving a confused Reiji behind.

It didn't take long for Ranmaru to reach his destination. It was that small place near the lake where he always find solitude before. But when he and Ai became lovers they frequent the place to spend time together away from privy eyes.

He was about to go near it when all of a sudden he heard a voice. Someone was singing.

**kaze wa sasayaita　mimimoto de**   
**'ai to tomo ni ikiyo' to**   
**shiranai kanjou to　atsui nanika ga**   
**SARUBĒJI suru**

**PĪSU ga itsumo　tarinai youna ki ga shiteita**   
**kokoro no kakera　doko ni aru no darou?**

**_(The wind whispered close to my ear,_ **   
**_“Live with love”_ **   
**_Salvaged by an unknown emotion_ **   
**_And something hot_ **

**_I’d felt as if there was always pieces missing_ **   
**_Where are the fragments of my heart?)_ **

_'That song.... I'll never forget that song!'_

**ansoku no chi de　ai o oshieru**   
**yasashii koe**   
**taisetsuna mono　tashika ni moratta**

**inochi e to niseteru　kono mi ni wa amari ni mo**   
**atatakai　kotoba sugiru kara…**

**(** **_In this haven, you teach me of love_ **   
**_With your gentle voice_ **   
**_Surely I’d received something precious_ **

**_Too much for this body, an artificial life,_ **   
**_This warmth is beyond even words…)_ **

Ranmaru run towards where he's hearing that voice

_'That voice.... No way....'_

Ranmaru knows, though he also knows the impossibility of what he's thinking, that voice can only belong to one person.

Even after many years had passed he will never forget that voice.

"Ai!"

Ranmaru came into the place where Ai will practice singing. He catches his breath as he looks around.

But no one was there.

Is he hallucinating?

Ranmaru shook his head as he willed the tears threatening to run down his face. Maybe coming here isn't a good idea at all. It only brought up painful happy memories.

The silver haired rocker leaned against one of the pillars for support. He should just go home.

"Ranmaru-kun?"

Ranmaru turn around and came face to face with the pink haired teacher of Shining Academy.

"Ringo." He acknowledge him.

"What are you doing here? Shining is waiting for you in his office."

"Ah." Right he had an apointment with Shining.

"Let's go. I'm also on my way there."

As him and Ringo walk, the silver haired rocker remained quiet. Maybe it was Ringo he heard earlier. But...

"Don't worry too much Ranmaru-kun."

Ranmaru was startled when Ringo spoke. He looks at him with a reassuring smile.

"Everything will be okay now."

"Eh?"

But Ringo didn't ellaborate further and the rocker didn't ask about it no matter how confused he became. When they arrived in the office Ranmaru nodded to Shining in greeting.

"Took you long enough to come. How long do you plan to make us wait?"

"Shut up. I just made a detour."

"Now now..." Reiji decided to intervene between the two.

Shining cleared his throat and  everyone's attention focused on him as they stabd once again in front of him.

"Mr. Kotobuki, Mr. Camus and Mr. Kurosaki, it's been a long time."

"Cut out the formalities. What do you want now Shining?"

"RanRan!" Reiji chastised the rocker but then no one can blame him for being irritated. Standing here again must've been giving him pain.

"It is okay Mr. Kotobuki. Then I'll go straight to the point.

I want to revive Quartet Night again.”

Shining said making the former members of said idol group to gasp. Ranmaru shook in rage and slammed his hands on the table. “STOP JOKING AROUND!!!”

“You know in the first place why Quartet Night disbanded. No way in hell you’re going to just pop up and say we re-group again. What is this?! Some fucking reunion!!!” Ranmaru shouted in rage.

No way. No goddamn way!

“Ranmaru is right. Quartet Night is not complete without Ai. And you know he’s not here anymore. I disagree!” Reiji joined in, hurt and anger visible in his calm tone of voice. Past memories, painful once, resurfaced because of this decision.

“Quartet Night needs four people. We will not re-group because there’s no point in having only three members. I disagree.” Camus made his stand and joined his other former bandmates.

“We fucking disagree Shining!!!” Ranmaru set his ground. Quartet Night will never be complete.   
Because Ai isn’t here anymore.

“I know that Mr. Kurosaki.” Shining said calmly which pisses off the former members of QN. “That is why to be able to complete the Quartet Night once again I’m adding a new member.”

When those words came out of Shining’s mouth all Ranmaru could see was red. He immediately lunged towards Shining and grabs him by the collar roughly. “Ranmaru!!!” Reiji and Camus tried to pry off Ranmaru’s hands from its tight grip but to no avail.

Ranmaru is furious. “YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD!!!! QUARTET NIGHT WILL NEVER BE COMPLETE WITHOUT AI!!! YOU HEAR ME!!!! AI… AI IS THE ONLY ONE!!!! AND NO ONE ELSE!!!! AI….” Ranmaru let go as he pushed Shining while Reiji and Camus let him go also.

“There’s no one else…. But Ai….” He said through gritted teeth as he clenches his fists tightly.

Reiji and Camus looks pityingly at their friend. The last time Ranmaru had a breakdown like this was the time Ai died. And now it’s happening again. How will Ranmaru pull himself up again?

“Mr. Kurosaki, it is true that no one else can replace Mr. Mikaze that is why,

please come in….

.

.

.

.

.

Mr. Mikaze.”

Ranmaru’s eyes snapped open when he heard what Shining said. He straightened up to look incredulous at Shining who had a smile on his face.

And then Reiji and Camus gasped when the door opened and someone came in.

“AiAi….”

The silver haired rocker’s eyes widens when he heard Reiji whispered someone’s name. He does not want to believe it. He was afraid to turn around and be disappointed with what he will see.

It was quiet around him like whoever had come in had taken their breaths away.

Should he take a look?

_But what if its not Ai?_

Should he turn around?

 _It is impossible right?_  
Should he face them?

_Ai! Please let it be!_

“Ran…. Ranmaru.”

A choked gasp of his name. And Ranmaru knows only one person can say his name like that in that voice.

Slowly he turns around and came face to face with the person he’d been longing the most.

“Ai….”

“Ranmaru…”

There standing in front of the silver haired rocker is none other than his supposed to be dead lover. But how?

The Mikaze Ai standing in front of him now have a much longer cyan colored hair than before but it is still styled the same way. He’s a bit taller than before and he looks more mature. Like he also aged like them as the years had passed.

But those eyes. It was still the same eyes that he loves no matter how many years had passed.

“Ai….”

Ranmaru reached out his hands for his legs isn’t moving at all and then tears slipped down Ai’s face as he run towards his lover. The man he missed the most.

“Ranmaru!”

When Ai was back into his arms and he has him in a tight hug it was like Ranmaru had been revived also. The thing he missed the most. The only reason missing on his life. This person. The love of his life.

“Ai… it’s you…. It’s really you.”

“Yeah. I’m back.. RanRan.”

Ranmaru tightened his hug like he does not want to let Ai go ever again. He buried his face into soft cyan hair relishing the moment. He will never ever let Ai go ever again.

“You will not leave my sight ever again. And wherever you will go I will always be there. You heard that! Ai!”

And before Ai can give his answer Ranmaru swooped down and kissed the younger man with all his might.

The other who had witnessed the reunion of the two lovers decided to leave them at peace since it seems that Ranmaru and Ai didn’t even realized they are there the moment their eyes met.

“I don’t know if I should be appalled that we are ignored or not?” Camus said in irritation when they are out of the room.

“Let it be Myu-chan… You know it always happen even before. But what I’m curious is….” Reiji looks at Shining and Ringo. “Did you plan this Shining-san?”

Shining shrug, “I do not know what you are talking about Mr. Kotobuki. Maybe it is destiny. Pure love like that should never be separated is what I really believe in.”

Ringo just smiled.

~~~~~Back to Shining’s Office~~~~~

After calming their hearts down and knowing that what is happening is for real and that they are not dreaming at all, Ranmaru pushed Ai lightly and only a few centimeters apart since Ai had a strong hold on his waist. With shaking hands he held Ai’s face and Ai smiled at him.

Ai is still so beautiful. Like an angel.

“How…. How did this happen? I mean… I saw you there… Under those… And that your father said that he can’t bring you back anymore… So why? After so many years of wanting you and missing you? Why only now?” Ranmaru have so many questions but these are the only ones that came out of his mouth as he looks longingly at Ai.

Conveying all the pain and longing and love he had in him in those years of believing that Ai was dead and will never come back.

“It is true that I was irreparable that time because I had father delete all the data about how I was made. But in truth I had a back-up chip that I hid.”  
Ranmaru’s eyes widens at the sudden revelation. “Why didn’t you tell anyone about it before? Even to me?”

“I was planning to tell you. But things happened and the accident happened before I can. I really don’t remember the time until the accident happened. I hid the chip on your bass RanRan. Shining told me the things that happened when I died. When you disappeared and left they took all your things out of your room. It was Hyuga-san who found the chip on your bass and gave it to Shining who gave it back to Father.”

“So they created you again?”

“It was Father’s apprentice who created me again using my back up chip that has my data.”

“Then why didn’t you search for me?”

“Because I can’t!” This time Ai had tears on his eyes as he hugs Ranmaru and buried his face in the toned chest and listened to Ranmaru’s fast heartbeat.

“The time you were missing was the time Father’s apprentice was creating me. When he was done the back-up chip didn’t work. I cannot remember anything except for my name. Everything is so blurry. And then Shining came offering me to be here in the academy and learn things. I lived my life not knowing what my past is. Even though I know I’m not human but I have this painful feeling in my chest like something is something. Something important and I was so frustrated not knowing what it is.”

It was quiet for a few moments as they hug each other and Ai gave Ranmaru time to digest everything. It was just too much to digest along with the overwhelming feeling of having his love here in his arms again.

“And now? You remember everything right?”

Ai nodded his head and looked up at his love.

“When you had your comeback as an idol I saw it on TV and it was the trigger, slowly my memories returned but it was still blurry and I’m not sure if it was real or my system had a virus. I had professor checked on my system and he said that I was fine and it must be the memories coming back. That maybe the back-up chip is starting to work and accepting the new program it had. With that I started following and getting data about you and the others but mostly you though.”

“So you became my fan?” Ranmaru asked though it was not his intention to ask it in the first place, Ai punched him in the stomach though but only lightly and the way Ai’s ears are so red is the only answer Ranmaru needed.

“Your concert last month. It was the final pull. I went there to watch you live.”

“You what!!??? Why didn’t you come and find me!!”

“When I heard you singing and with how the emotions and feelings you poured in the songs, my memories returned no matter how impossible it must sound to you.  The real relationship we had. Everything returned in one full force. And I was afraid. There’s the blank part in my data that no matter how much I think I can never find.”

“The accident..” Ranmaru said in realization and Ai nodded.

“I don’t know why we disbanded in the first place and what happened to our relationship. I don’t know why you were performing alone in that stage and why your songs are full of longing and pain. I was afraid Ranmaru to know the answer. But I also wanted to know and I asked Shining and he explained everything. You forgot about me.” Ai’s body shook as he remember the time when he had learned everything that is missing only to be crushed by the truth that all his friends and even his lover knows that he is dead.

Ranmaru pushed Ai away slightly and took hold of Ai’s face to make him look at his mismatched eyes. “I never, ever, forgot about you Ai! Here!” He grabs Ai’s hand and placed it on his chest. “You were always here Ai. Always. My voice, my music is always calling out to you! So never, over my dead body will I forget about you! Remember that.”

“I love you Ai. So much. Always.”

“I love you too, Ranmaru. Always.”

With that Ranmaru brought Ai’s face closer to his as he bent down to kiss him.

The pain of being separated, the longing they felt, the happiness they felt with their reunion, the unbreakable bond they have for each other, the love that is so pure no matter if the other one is a human and the other is an android, all of these emotions are poured in that kiss alone.

And everything in the world is right once again.

_Welcome back my Ai._

_I’m back RanRan._

**OWARI**

**OMAKE**

“Neh~ have you noticed? Kurosaki-san’s songs had changed right?”

"That’s right! That’s right! His songs before are always painful and sad but it is still beautiful. But now he seems more lively and his songs are much happier. Which is super cool!! I think I'm falling for him more!~"

"Me too!! Hey do you think the rumours about him are right?"

"That he's currently dating someone?"   
"Yeah... I think its about time.  Kurosaki-san deserve happiness after what happened many years ago..."

"Yeah.. it was really a tragic love. But I'm sure wherever Ai-chan is he would want the best for Kurosaki-san..."

"And that new member of Quartet Night is surely the best one for Kurosaki-san!! I'm really sure that rumours about them being together is true!!"

"I agree!! Their closeness will never go unnoticed in our eyes and Kurosaki-san is smiling more often whenever he is with Raine-chan!"

"He seems like he's always making excuses to touch Raine! Isn't that cute!"

"RanRaine Ship will be sailing!!! KYYYAAAHHHH~~"

The people inside the restaurant turned their heads towards the two ladies whose voices are so loud everyone heard their conversation. But they don't care at all.

"Interesting right?" A man with silver spiky hair and wearing sunglasses said to his companion as he sips his drink.

"What's so interesting about it?" His companion with honey brown hair with aqua colored eyes and is wearing glasses asked back as he turned a page of his book.

"You heard what those fangirls said. So? You'd want the best for me? Huh?" Ranmaru asked teasingly as he smirks at his boyfriend who looks up from his book and gave him an emotionless stare.

"Of course. But I'm the only one that is best for you." Ai said matter of factly as he went back to reading his book.

"Point taken. Its a shame though."

"Huh?"

"That you have to dye your hair and wear contacts."

It had been decided that Quartet Night will be revive again and everyone are very excited to see the new Quartet Night. But since a lot had known what happened to Ai before it was also decided that Ai will be introduced as a new person under the name "Raine". So Ai dyed his hair to honey brown and wore aqua marine colored contacts.

It was hard at first. Since the old fans of QN still preferred the old Ai. But Ai being the way he is proved to the fans of his worth to be in the group. And now he had a much bigger fanbase than the other three.

"Well that can't be help you know."

"Oh well as long as it's fine and that they support the two of us then there's no problem at all."

"Yeah. And that you became a pervert is also fine." Ai teased.

"Hey!"

"How low Kurosaki-senpai. Always making excuses just to touch me." Ai teased some more.

"Oh you brat--"

But before he can continue his sentence Ai's phone light up with an incoming message and just after that the same thing happened with Ranmaru's phone.

"It's Shining-san."

Ranmaru groaned. "What is it now?"

"He wants see us. He said there's a project he would like to discuss with us."

"If it's something crappy then I don't want to join."

"It's about a BL movie."

"Okay let's go and meet Shining."

"Why is it so hard to convince you to do other project but when its BL you have no complaints?"

"Well you said US so there's you there. And now it will be okay to have more love scenes."

"Now you sound like a pervert RanRan. I can't believe you."

"Its called loving you Ai. Loving you."

"Idiot.....

I love you too."

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So drained.... ahhhh.... Finally!! I finished the last part.. it feels like forever but will you look at that!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the sequel.. I was actually crying while writing this because... I thought I wont finish it.. XD
> 
> Credits for the lyrics and translation of Innocent Wind goes to silvermoon249 in LJ. Thank you!
> 
> About Ai-chan's new name.. It is the only name that came first on my mind. I was planning to use "Ailess" like his name on Bloody Shadows but then I remember that he is a new member and "Raine" is the only name that pops in my mind.. But you know I almost used "Aoi Shouta" for Ai's new name.. lol
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this fic and see you on the next one!!
> 
> Your votes and comments are the blood that keeps my life going..
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> See you next one-shot!!
> 
> ELIE

**Author's Note:**

> Is it really?? Is it?? 
> 
> Well... we'll see on the next one!
> 
> For now have a nice day/night ahead!!!
> 
> Your votes and comments will always be appreciated!
> 
> See yah!
> 
> ELIE


End file.
